Bad Harmony
by lilbee17
Summary: After a death in the family, Tyson's cousin comes to stay with him and grandpa during the summer months. Its not all that ends well however, Tyson hates her. Can he put aside what happened in the past and move on? Kai x OC Rei x OC Tyson x OC


Summer time, a season where it should be all fun and playing in the sun. That is how it is for the bladebreakers, Max however has gone to be with him mother in New York for the summer and Kenny went to Computer camp with some school mates. So now its only Rei, Tyson and Kai, left with Grandpa and almost nothing to do without Kenny around. The sun was beating down on them in the middle of June, making the weather very hot and steamy like being trapped in an oven. Tyson was playing his video games like usual with Rei and Kai was sitting out in the heat, getting a tan on his pale body, kinda napping at the same time. Grandpa was taking a mid day nap from doing the morning chores, only to be woken up when the phone rang....Of course he yelled for Tyson to pick it " Hey Little Dude, Pick up the phone! " he yelled from the other room. Tyson cursed and paused the game, getting up and answering the phone " Hello? Yes this is the Granger Residence. Umm sure, hold on. Grandpa, Its for you! " Tyson yelled before putting the phone down on the counter. Grandpa had growled as he stood up to get the phone, sounding very tired when he answered it " Head Man speaking. Who? Oh hello there...uh huh.....Oh...I see....the poor thing. I dont know, I guess I could do that, its only for the summer right? Alright, when would she arrive? Ok, then I agree. Thank you for calling. Goodbye " that was the end of the conversation, hanging up the phone and sighing heavily as he walked into the living room area " Guys, come here, I wanna talk to all of you " he said to them as Kai was just walking in. Tyson growled again and just decided to turn off the game before walking over to his grandpa. Rei was already over there, they were just waiting for Tyson " What is it Grandpa? " he asked as he sat next to Rei on the couch " Little dude, Im sorry to tell you that your aunt and her husband died in a car crash yesterday. " Grandpa started off, making Tyson's mood kinda groggy " oh...I see....is that all you wanted to tell us? " he asked his grandpa. " Well...not exactly. Your cousin Gracie, she has no where else to go for the whole Summer considering how her father will be coming back in September from overseas. So I agreed that she is to stay here with us until he comes back " he said to him. With that, Tyson stood up and had his fists balled up, not really liking Gracie for some time now " What do you mean? She's going to stay with us?! Grandpa You know how much I dont like her! The last time I saw her, she tried to kill me! " he yelled at his grandpa, thus earning a good hit to the head with his wooden sword " Cool your jets little dude. That was 5 years ago and you're still here, she has nowhere else to go so you're just going to have to deal with it. She will be arriving this weekend so you have until then to get your act together " his grandpa said to him, walking away afterwards. Tyson growled and sat back on the couch, crossing his arms and pouting like he had just been betrayed. Rei and Kai were silent the whole time, thinking that Tyson was acting like a child to begin with instead of just feeling sorry for his cousin, who's parents just died.

The next couple of days went by fast, considering how Tyson wasnt looking forward to her arrival at all. The night before her arrival, Tyson was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Rei walked in, hungry as well and looking through the fridge " Hey Tyson, can I ask you something? " he asked him. Tyson looked over at him as he put the top bread on his sandwich " Shoot " he said to him. " Well...I know its a personal thing but why do you hate your cousin? " Rei asked, wanting the answer. Pausing slightly before eating his sandwich, he put it down for a second and looked at Rei " She tried to kill me when I was 11 years old by poisening my lunch with the stuff Im allergic to. I had to go to the hospital and everything. She tried to tell me it was an accident but she is just pure evil Rei " he said to him, taking a bite of his sandwich. Kai had walked in at the same time as Tyson was talking and shook his head " Dont you think you should just move on from it, her parents just died and she's coming to a place where her immature cousin hates her....vent while you can because when she gets here, I dont wanna hear it " Kai said to him as he grabbed a water bottle and walked out, Rei did the same but stayed in the kitchen " Kai's right Tyson. You need to get over whatever she did in the past, only a child would hold a grudge so strictly " he said to him before walking out of the kitchen. Tyson was left alone with his sandwich, to eat and enjoy by himself before he headed off to bed.....

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come! Please leave reviews!**_


End file.
